1. Field
The following description relates to a method of implementing threads, a processor for implementing threads, and a computer program embodied on a non-transitory computer readable medium, the computer program being configured to control a processor to implement the method of implementing threads.
2. Description of Related Art
As information technologies (IT) are developed, a number of various application programs requiring complicated calculations is increasing. Furthermore, as sophisticated terminals are further developed, terminals with multi core processors are replacing terminals with single core processors. Furthermore, a method to parallel process application programs is changing from a time division multiplexing thread processing method, on a single core processor, to a processing method that simultaneously processes multi threads, on a multi core processor in parallel.
In a multi-thread processing environment, in accord with a particular application to be performed, a terminal generates threads of a same form and implements the threads on a core of the terminal. Threads may be implemented by time-dividing a core on a single core. Also, threads may be implemented on multi cores of a terminal in parallel by allocating respective multi-threads to the multi cores of the terminal.